


Metaphors

by Ace_of_hearts301



Series: Saiouma phantom thief au because I am a slut for this shit [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phantom Thief AU, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Slow Dancing, Stolen Kiss, This is just a really self indulgent fluff fic I impulse wrote, like theres still consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301
Summary: One night on a roof top. One stolen dance. One night of an interrogation. One night of a semi-stolen kiss.Or the one night Kokichi tells more than enough lies.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma phantom thief au because I am a slut for this shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly you could put a lot of the crane wives' songs in as the inspiration but my main two were Allies And Enemies and (to no ones surprise) Metaphors.

The night’s cool wind blew across his face as he ran. This was always what he enjoyed the most about going after the phantom thief known as King. The jumping precariously between buildings as the cape flew just past his fingers. It was the thrill of the chase that brought him joy. So, while King hid himself on the next building over Shuichi took a moment to breathe on the opposing roof. He stood under the few stars in the sky, the lights of the city surrounding him in a rainbow of a saturated haze. He began to run, nearly losing his hat to the wind. Feet falling heavy onto the cement of the roof, breath turning to fire in his chest. He grabbed the top of the next roof over, hauling himself over the edge and landing safely on his feet. His heart was racing from the sudden rush of adrenaline. 

“Wow~ Great job Mister Detective~!” He watched as the face of a mask walked out from behind a large crate. Clapping glove clad hands slowly. “Well, guess you caught little ol’ me.” He could tell the thief was smiling under the mask. 

“King, you are under arrest for multiple robberies, vandalism and being a general disturbance to the public.” He said, voice shaking as he took a step closer. The thief took one right back.

“And don’t forget my first degree murder~!” Shuichi looked at him in disbelief. 

“Wh-What?”

“Of course that one's a lie. You of all people should know that Shumai!” He suddenly stretched both his arms out to the detective, a large grin stretching across his face under the mask. “Well, anywho~ Are you gonna cuff me yet?” He stumbled with his words for a moment.

“Ah, um… right.” He fumbled for a moment bringing out the handcuffs before he finally got a grip on them. He quickly grabbed King's wrists pulling them closer. He tightened them far more carefully than necessary and not as tight as his uncle told him to. “I hope it’s not too tight…” He muttered under his breath, somehow the thief still heard. 

“Aw~ No need to worry Shumai, I’ve had tighter handcuffs on.” The thief watched Shuichi's face explode in a bright crimson as he let go of the cuffs to pull his hat over his face. Snickering to himself at his success he subtly sent out the signal to his wingman. Mizuki was an angel for doing this. “Of course that could be a lie.” He said as the music started up, he hurried to pull Shuichi into a waltz, well, as best as he could while still cuffed. Hands behind his neck, pulling the detective closer by the chain connecting the cuffs together. Shuichi almost fell from the force but found his footing and tried to follow as best as he could, following the steps easily. As it would turn out his beloved had used this time as an interrogation.

“You planned this didn’t you?” He asked as they continued to dance. The waltz music slowly faded out.

“What? Of course not~ Why, I was just as surprised as you were when this started.” This was a fairly obvious lie, but who was going to mention it?

“That’s a lie.” Shuichi apparently. How dare he call out Kokichi like this? 

“Wha- Does Shumai really not believe me?” He forced his voice into a harsh sobbing sound, a few tears even began to form. “WHHAAAA, Shuichi that’s so mean!” He threw himself dramatically down to the ground focing Shuichi to hold both of their body weights.

“King, you know this act doesn’t work on me.” The detective sighed as Kokichi began to lift himself up again onto sturdy feet, giggling all the while.

“I know, it's just that the ending of the song calls for a dip. Haven’t you ever taken dance classes Shuichi?” He teased as another song started once again. They would be dancing to a lot of those tonight. 

“Why did you bring me to this roof then. Just to dance?” The interrogation and dance continued on in the night with the haunting lyrics ringing out. 

“Well, I brought you up to kill you. Obviously~” He slipped the key out of his sleeve and began trying to fit it into the hole that would bring him freedom. “Of course that was a lie. Can’t we just enjoy a quiet evening of dance?” He leaned closer to the other ghosting his masked lips on the others. Leaning this close together he noticed how beautiful Shuichi was, that was something he was barely able to indulge in. Soft amber eyes framed by extraordinary long eyelashes. A deep navy covered by his hat. He really needed to take it off sometime! He barely registered just how much he was blushing. “Or was that the lie, maybe they both were lies!” Truly there were only two lies in what he last said. 

“Right.” Shuichi seemed unbothered by all the movement going on behind his head and neck. He only focused on the phantom thief in front of him. Digging and searching for any hint at his true intentions. He finally got one of the cuffs undone and slid the one still connected down. Leaving a trail of sparks on Shuichi’s skin as he cuffed one of the detectives wrists. 

“Ha! Fooled by the illustrious phantom thief again!” He held out their cuffed hands in victory. Shuichi looked more than confused. 

“You’re still stuck to me.” He pointed out as another waltz picked up. 

“Well, just swaying like we are is getting boring. We may as well bring some more twists to this! After all, you don’t want this night to end so quickly do you~?” He pulled Shuichi back to their positions, a bit more awkward due to their current standing but he made due.

The detective was surprisingly willing to do this as he twirled Kokichi around as he pleased. This was the most he had ever seen his beloved smile so much. 

The waltz slowly began to fade out as they halted for a moment, before an English one he had to look up the Japanese words to to see if it could be applied to the two, began to play. A song about a liar and the truth. Allies and enemies, two lovers trapped in a never ending sky to get to each other. Rivals in theory and lovers in acts. Such sinful acts. 

“Shuichi, do you know what a metaphor is?” He asked as the soft beat paired with the voices of ghosts joined in. Shuichi nodded but Kokichi did not take notice as he continued. “It’s a lie. Maybe I am just saying metaphors to you rather than lies! Afterall, chaos is a friend of mine.” He allowed himself to be pulled along to the dance, leading into a dip, pulling his arm around his beloved's waist. Stepping forward only for Shuichi to step back in time to the beat. 

“There's a difference between lies and metaphors, King.” He explained as they continued. 

“Oh, love, tell me then. What is the difference?” He swiftly un-cuffed himself and slammed the other to a nearby pipe locking him in place. “Is a lie everyone is convinced by while a metaphor is just a comparison?” He watched as Shuichi struggled for a moment before admiring defeat.

“You won’t get away with this.” He mildly threatened as Kokichi grabbed his other wrist, pulling the detective close. He leaned in to whisper in the other ear.

“Oh, darling. You already let me~” He felt as Shuichi froze up, he had him cornered. “I can already tell, you don’t really want to catch me, do you Shumai?” He brushed his hands against the others, watching as a blush spread across his face. 

“Wh-What? T-That’s not true.” He tilted his head down, the hat sadly taking over his face. He laughed.

“Aw~ Shumai you know you can’t lie to me~!” he grabbed Shuichi’s chin, pulling it up to face him. “Afterall~” He dropped his voice to a deeper octave as he began to pull up his mask. When his full face was in view he cupped the others boys face, pulling him in to rest their foreheads together. Shuichi flushed more if that was even possible. “I love you~”

“Uh… t-that’s a lie, r-right?” He stumbled over his words as he was pulled impossibly closer.

“Beloved~” He brushed his lips against Shuichi’s as golden eyes stared into his lilac ones. “Why would I ever lie about this?” He paused for a moment, waiting. He could be patient when necessary. Only when he felt Shuichi lean forward shyly did he allow himself to relax. It was soft, slow, almost careful, like a single wrong move could break the other. Kokichi could feel a hand in his hair, holding him there for just a moment longer. He couldn’t keep doing this, but he didn’t want to stop. He placed one hand on the others chest and quickly moved the two apart. 

“Yoink!” He called as he quickly grabbed Shuichi’s hat, leaving behind his mask as he ran trying not to let the heavy crimson blush show. He knew he shouldn’t have looked back, the thought alone was heartbreaking to him. Still he did, and Shuichi’s face almost made him go back. He looked so betrayed. It hurt. “What did you really think I would fall in love with you? I'm a thief, Saihara-chan, now that I have stolen your heart I’m satisfied~!” He gave a wave of his hand as he threw himself from the roof, landing on the fire escape below him. Only then did he give himself a moment to break. He held a hand over his mouth as he cried, thick, heavy tears that did not stop. Why? Why did he always have to lie?

He left his good mask behind just for a kiss? What were they, Cinderella and her prince, star-crossed lovers. They could never be together, a detective and the thief he’s been chasing, it would never work out.

Shuichi pulled his free hand up to his lips, brushing a finger against them softly. Could that have really been a lie? It couldn’t be, right? He wanted to convince himself of that. How could someone fake such passion in such a short amount of time. 

When he finally got himself out of the handcuffs there was no trace of King, like he had vanished into oblivion. The only thing left of him was a smiling mask that he left behind for the trade of a hat. 

“I will find you again, King.” He promised to the night as he picked up the mask and left.


End file.
